Forgiveness
by hawaiianflower
Summary: ONESHOT. Emily burned Naomi years ago in middle school, by kissing her and telling everyone Naomi kissed her. Nows years later, both come to terms with being gay, what happens when they meet each other again? Will Naomi be able to forgive Emily.


Disclaimer: I own no rights to Skins, however, the story is mine.

* * *

_End of middle school. I still remembered that night. The taste of her lips against mine. The feel of her pressing up against me. The way her tongue flickered nervously into my mouth. But most of all, how could I forget never wanting to stop? I just wanted all of her. Her red hair, her petite breasts, her still developing curves, her cherry chapped lips…_

_But like always, my dream soon ends in the honest, pain filled way. It may be no excuse for the way I live my life, but she's the reason behind it all. The one who burned me, so I burn each and every woman I come in contact with next. I knew I was gay, but she kissed me. She didn't have to make me come out early and lie about that kiss. _

_And the worst of it, is that Emily still haunts my dreams to this day…_

"Fuck's sake, Naomi!" Cook said, shaking me off his shoulder. "We're here and I've now got slobber on my shoulder."

I smirk, "It's just another club…"

Freddie and Effy both turn around the front, giving me a patronizing look. It may be another club, but this was the shit we lived for. Get slammed, hook up, wake up, go to uni and do it all over again.

"You gonna pick up enough girls to share tonight?" Cook asked, a cocky look on his face.

Like I'd share with him…

I could easily get enough girls. I had that confidence and the blond hair, blue eyed sex appeal that sent the gays melting my way. I just wouldn't share with him.

"If I snog you will you leave me the fuck alone, whore?" I reply, glaring in his direction.

He looks shocked a little at first, but nods, having been hitting on me since we met. He leans forward. "Pucker up, baby."

I lean toward him as well, smiling coyly, before catching Effy's eyes and winking. She smiles, nodding toward Freddy, all in on the joke. My soft, red lips are less than a fraction of a centimeter from Cook's mouth, but right as he goes in for the nip, I turn, kissing up his cheek, biting his ear and pulling away, leaving him wanting more. I open the car down to Effy and Freddie's laughs, a smug look on my face as I head into the club.

"FUCKING CUNT!" Cook calls out the window, and I just shrug, never breaking my stride. Some boys will never learn.

Several pints later, my arms are in the air, my body moving to the music among the throngs of people no matter how shitty the band is. Men and women alike look at me and my friends, everyone here just looking for their own private party. It's late enough.

And that's when I see her. Short, petite, dyed cherry red hair, letting loose a few pints in herself. Target marked. I catch her eye, her soft round face twisting into a smile for mine. We dance our way to each other, both of our desires clear on our faces.

I come up behind her, my hands sliding up her small frame as she grinds against me. Her hips dug into me, thrusting with as must appreciation for me as I had for her. She turned, and quickly our lips met greedily. I could taste the cherry chapstick as her tongue slid over my lower lip before penetrating my mouth open hungrily. Our tongues played their own game, wrestling to compete with the moans we couldn't help but unleash as her hands pushed me in by the small of my back while my own got tangled up in her stunning mess of red hair. I hadn't felt this alive, this much passion in years.

And then it clicked.

Cherry chapstick, red hair, petite body, eager tongue, and my god…those breasts…

I pulled away. "Emily Fitch?" I muttered, looking closely at her face. She was even more beautiful in the years that passed.

"Naomi Campbell?" She mumbled, hope to her voice.

I smiled cruelly and pulled away. "Well, at least this time, you can tell the truth when you say I kissed you first." I walk away, my mood soured and sit down besides Cook and the gang.

"Fuck, Naomi, what happened?" Freddie asks, noticing my demeanor as I down his half full pint.

"Go fuck yourself." I say, very nearly growling.

"Naomi…?" I soft, innocent voice says from my right.

Her voice.

I turn, wearing no smile this time, feeling the pain of everything she'd done as if they were fresh wounds again. And I wasn't even dreaming. For fuck's sake, the bitch was haunting me in life too, now.

Freddie, Effy and Cook all looked between me and her.

"I…I need to use the loo, Naomi." Emily said, looking down.

"Then use the loo, Emily." I rolled my eyes, grabbing another glass off the table.

"Please…" she looked me in the eye, taking my hand.

And I couldn't say no anymore.

"I need to use the loo, guys…" I said standing, not dropping her hand.

Cook lets out a whistle. And I snap.

I pivot sharply on my heels, pop him one, smile satisfied when I see his nose bleed, and pull Emily with me to the loo.

"FUCKING DYKE!" Cook yells after us, wiping his bloody nose, once again to Freddie and Effy's sniggers.

I practically run, feeling alive just touching Emily. We cut the line, locking the door to the loo despite the angry swearing going on behind us.

"Naomi, I'm so sorry. I was scared…" Emily starts, but I push her against the stall wall, my nails digging into her skin, nipping her lip.

"Shut up, Emily, we can work that out later." I smile.

She doesn't say anything, just smiles back at me, before kissing me herself. She has a newfound confidence, and if I must say so myself, it suits her well.

Our mouths keep crashing together, making their own music as her hands play with my hair, twisting it, pulling my head back to a loll. My hands slide up her body, slipping under the dress, over her perfectly smooth things, flat belly and to her soft breasts, the ones I'd dreamt of touching again since middle school. I pull the dress all the way down, kissing along with touching, my tongue flicking gently over her nipples. She moans louder, holding my head as I go farther down, my knees on the floor. I tug her underwear off, licking her, getting her wetter than she already was.

We were breathing heavily, and most likely erratically. She nearly screamed, pulling me up, our mouths once again clashing together, her hands sliding under my dress. Our breasts rubbed together as she tugged my panties down as well, hitting the floor on top of hers. She ran her fingers along me, before pumping them in me again and again, curling her fingers. I bit my lip, stopping myself from crying out loud as we both shivered through the climaxes.

A young girl's mind is dirty, but no fantasy can compare to actually being with Emily.

"Emily…" I muttered, when I could finally speak again, as our bodies breathed in and out, in and out together.

"Naomi…" She just smiled at me, somehow her words sounding pure even now.

We fixed our dresses as best as we could, but skipped putting our underwear back on. We were both still wet, and yet this didn't feel like a onetime thing.

I grabbed her hand, and she squeezed before we walked out of the loo.

"Oy, about time!" The pissed strangers called, shoving their way in after us.

I kissed her forehead, doing something I'd never done before. "I forgive you Emily." I whispered.

She smiled up at me, still walking. "Let's go somewhere else."

I nodded, neither of us saying goodbye to those we came with. All we needed was each other.


End file.
